1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor structure of a construction machine and a method of assembling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cabs of construction machines are classified into a cabin specification and a canopy one. In both specifications, on a floor of the cab is disposed a floor plate, on which a floor mat having a substantially constant thickness is laid.
In the cabin specification, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No.2584492, for example, a door open-close device is attached to a platform of the cabin which an operator is getting on or off. In this case, a stepwise part is formed on the platform of the floor plate so as to provide a space to accommodate the door open-close device.
On the other hand, in the canopy specification, since there is no door open-close device, a substantially flat floor plate is assembled into the floor without this stepwise part.
To assemble the floor structure as mentioned above, however, two types of floor plates, that is, the floor plates with and without the stepwise part need to be prepared depending on the specification. This increases the number of parts including the floor plates and associated components, disadvantageously resulting in decrease in productivity, and additionally leading to increase in manufacturing costs.